Adagio Dazzle Returns/Transcript
"ADAGIO DAZZLE RETURNS" '' ''CRYSTAL EMPIRE SEPTEMBER 14, 2072 Exo-Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Sonics - STATUS: ACTIVATED *BioScan - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grapple - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (The Meta stands in front of the Omega League.) Grif: (Looking at the Meta) This sucks. (Adagio Dazzle arrives.) Adagio: I knew you would all be here. Epsilon-Church: Well, look who decided to show her face. Sarge: A face that WILL NO LONGER BE THERE!!!! (Points his Shotgun at Adagio) Cruger: That isn't the mission, Sergeant! (Sarge lowers his Shotgun.) Adagio: I'm not really afraid of you. Not when I have your old enemy. (To Meta) Why don't you go ahead and sic them, Agent Maine? Meta: (Growls) (The Meta lunges at the heroes. Starkiller gets out his lightsabers and Gideon prepares himself. The Meta hits both of them and they go flying to the wall. Cruger tries to attack, but he's thrown to the side.) Gideon: (Seeing Starkiller get up) Can you still fight him? (Starkiller then uses the force and throws two pillars at the Meta. The Meta is knocked to the ground but quickly gets up.) Starkiller: That should be a start. (Charges at the Meta) (Starkiller tries attacking the Meta with both his lightsabers but the Meta dodges the swings with his highly trained speed and he blocks any attacks he can't dodge with the blade on his grenade launcher) Tucker: Holy shit the Meta is able to take on Starkiller like that!? Cruger: This Meta is much more dangerous then I thought. Adagio: All the training and the advance tech in this time I think gives Agent Maine a bit of an edge I think. (Starkiller jumps away. The Meta fires several shots from his grenade launcher but Starkiller uses the force to stop them. He then sends them right back at the Meta. But Meta starts dodging each shot. He then throws his grenade launcher at Starkiller and Starkiller is forced to move to the side as it comes. As he watched it go by he looks back at Meta who was charging at him and hit Starkiller with a powerful punch and then Starkiller goes flying into a wall) Simmons: Well I'm getting a sense of deja vu. How about you Doc? Doc:.... Maybe a little bit.... Sunset: Starkiller! You all right? (Starkiller uses Force Repulse creating a powerful blast with the force allowing him to break free of the wall. Starkiller then uses the forces to run up to the Meta before he can react. Starkiller then starts attack the Meta with a serious of cuts from his lightsaber. He then uses the force to launch the Meta away) Sarge: HAHA! Donut: All right, Starkiller! Adagio: It's not over yet. (The group sees the Meta back up and charging right at Starkiller) Starkiller: He does not know when to quit! (Starkiller charges at The Meta and swings his lightsabers but the Meta dodges each swings and starts countering with his punches and kicks) Cruger: Starkiller's in trouble! (Pulls up his sword and charges to help Starkiller) (The Meta then grabs Starkiller and throws him at Cruger knocking them both down) Gideon: Ah, shit! Sarge: Well looks like its our turn boys! (Pulls up shotgun) GET HIM!! Tucker: Well I guess this is how it ends! (The Red and Blues charge at the Meta trying to fight him but the Meta very easily beats them all and knocks them over to the rest of the group. Gideon also joins but is defeated to) Sunset: Oh no! Adagio: We've made some improvements I'm sure you can tell by now. And as long we have Agent Maine none of you have a chance of winning. Now Agent Maine take care of Sunset for me. Meta: (Growls) (The Meta slowly starts walking up to Sunset. She backs away in fear knowing even with her magic she can't beat The Meta. But as the Meta got closer he is suddenly knocked away by someone kicking him. When the Meta was knocked away Sunset looks at who kicked him and sees a kid wearing an orange hat white shirt brown pants and brown shoes) ???: HAHA! Genki is here! Sunset: What the?? Adagio: Who the hell?? (Suddenly the boy Genki is joined by a human girl a giant eye ball a small pink creature a giant rock monster a blue wolf with horns and a brown bunny walking on two legs) Genki: Wow good thing we made it when we did huh? ???: Chi! Genki: (Turns to the human girl) Holly can you check the others? We'll handle this guy! Holly: I'm on it. (Goes to check on the Omega League) Sunset: Who are you guys? ???: We are friends. Adagio: So you've got some extra help. Big deal. Maine. Kill them all. (The Meta charges at the new group the group moves out of the way. The blue wolf then shoots lighting out his horns but the Meta was able to dodge the attack. Then the rabbit hits the Meta with a powerful kick. The Meta pulls out his grenade launcher and fires several shots. The giant rock creature goes in front of everyone and takes the shots to protect everyone) Genki: Golem, you okay? Golem: I'm fine. Genki: That's good. Now's lets get him! (The group charges at The Meta. The Meta grabs the eyeball creature and and swings him at the rabbit. The wolf jumps in the air and roars unleashing a powerful wind attack. The Meta dodges the attack. Golem grabs a pillar and swings at the Meta knocking him away but the Meta lands on his feet) Meta: (Growls) Golem: He is strong. Genki: (Turns to the rabbit) Hey Hare you got any ideas? Hare: At the moment? No. ???: Then we'll just have to keep fighting. Genki: Sounds good to me Tiger. (The groups continues to fight off The Meta. Meanwhile Holly checks on the Omega League) Holly: Are you okay? Starkiller: We'll live. Who are you? Holly: My name is Holly. Don't worry we are here to help. Epslion-Church: Well you came at just the right time. (Back with the fighting the group knocks the Meta back. He's preparing to attack again when suddenly he is hit by a beam of magic by Sunset Shimmer) Sunset: Quickly! Get him now! Genki: Right! Moc Chi! Hit him with the Moc Chi Cannon! Moc Chi: Chi! (Moc Chi opens his mouth and unleashes a powerful beam attack at the Meta. The Meta is sent flying out of the castle by the attack) Hare: We got him! Adagio: Impossible! Gideon: No where to run now Adagio! Adagio: That's what you think! (Pulls out a flash grenade) We'll meet again! (Throws it) (Both groups are blinded by the flash grenade. When it clears, Adagio is gone) Sarge: Ah, damn it! She got away! Cruger: We'll get her next time. Sunset: Hey, thanks again for your help, you guys. Genki: No problem. It's what we do. Starkiller: Who are you people? Genki: You can call us the Courageous Seven! I'm Genki. You already know Holly. Holly: Hello again. Genki: (Turns to Moc Chi) This is Moc Chi. Moc Chi: Moc Chi! Genki: (Turns to the Eye ball) That's Suezo. Suezo: Hey. Genki: (Turns to Golem) He's Golem. Golem: Hmm. Genki: (Turns to Tiger) His names Tiger. Tiger: Greetings. Genki: (Turns to Hare) And finally that's Hare. Hare: What's up? Cruger: Well Genki we are glad that you helped us. Starkiller: Thanks to you all we have liberated The Crystal Empire. Sunset: We have made our first step to restoring Equestria. Cruger: But our job is not done. We need to get back and find The Chairman and Adagio. Genki: Well we've got your back till then. Cruger: Good. Sunset contact Nikolai. Sunset: Right. (Turns on Comms) Nikolai. Our mission here is done. We need a ride. Nikolai: Da, my friends. I bet you have quite a story to tell. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Two Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion Squad Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts